Billiam Milliam
Billiam Milliam is the main antagonist in GrimmFall: The Golden Castle. Who's hatred of the high glass and his own greed, lead to him seeking and attempting take all the worlds gold and wealth for himself. In the alternate timeline of GrimmFall: 101 'Billiam is a member of the Consortium of Modus as The Manager, who is in charge of managing money and funding. Appearance Billiam has shiny golden skin and hair, wears a grey suit, magenta ascot with black pants and pointed shoes. In the Alternate Timeline of GrimmFall: 101 Billiam as The Manager he has short grey hair and blister scarred skin. He wears a black suit with blue lines, a red ascot, black pants, and suede shoes. He also possesses a artificial left hand made of gold created through the use of his Semblance. Personality Billiam has a sophisticated and snobbish personality. He is also sadistic and has little empathy for others, having used his Semblance to kill the elder master of the Blind Archer Clan and framed Living Bullet for the kidnapping of multiple families and even used the curse of the Hand of Midas to turn Dani Phantom to pure solid gold and left her to fall into the ocean. Billiam is seen to have a complete lust for wealth and gold, demanding the families he has kidnapped to sign their wealth over to him and has made himself at home in a castle made of pure gold. His lust for wealth is so extreme he is willing to resort to murder and kidnapping to get what he wants and shows no remorse for doing. He has also shown signs of being mentally unstable when he removed his golden mask and used his Semblance to repair his true face once he was turned to pure gold. Billiam has also shown a complete and utter loathing to highly influential families such as the Sanbans, Xanatos and the McDuck Clan for reasons yet to be explained. Biography Billiam was originally born in the country of Rodigan, where he suffered for years as a slave because of being a Faunus. But he also secretly struggled to provide himself with enough to escape from Rodigan. One night he would end up stealing from the wrong person in Benedict Wigglestein Uno Sr., who cursed him by covering his face and body with liquid gold. Which ensured he would always have what he wanted but that it would forever be out of his reach. It seemed that all his attempts to escape would be in vain, however one night thanks to an attempted uprising Billiam was able to make his escape from the country by sea where even than fate seemed to challenge his desire for freedom with storms. But just when all hope seemed lost the storms finally cleared, and something amazing happens when a creature emerged from the sea, a giant sea turtle of all things that housed on its back a great marble fortress that Billiam soon made his way into. Where he would than discover two things the first a gold statue of a man, that unknown to him at the time was the bandit known as Saluk turned to pure gold by the Hand of Midas. He learned about the city's origins as the original home to the legendary artifact that could turn anything it touched to gold and vowed to one day find it. The turtle dove back into the sea but Billiam survived and made his way into America where for an unknown number of years he built an army of machines and searched for the Hand of Midas. He would eventually discover a way to find the Hand of Midas, through the use of the magical Well of King Ozric that could grant any wish asked of it. GrimmFall: The Golden Castle Billiam would make his first appearance attacking the shrouded isle of the Blind Archer Clan with his personal robot's. Where during the attack he made his way to the top of the tower that held the Well of King Ozric, but before he could make his wish on the Well, he would face Leslie Vale in combat. After defeating her the Elder of the Blind Archer Clan tried to stop him, only for Billiam to kill him through the use of Gold Dust he put in his body to induce a heart attack. Billiam than would make his wish to know where to find the Hand of Midas and the Vanishing Isle. He would than despite the best of attempts of Bow and other Blind Archer Clan members make his escape. Through the use of explosive charges that were set at the base of the tower, allowing Billiam to escape in the confusion on a avian drone. A unknown afterwards he would find what he sought in the Vanishing Isle and the Hand of Midas. Afterwards he would begin his scheme to take all of the worlds gold for himself. Which would lead to him hiring the Pack members, Jackal, Hyena, and Wolf. As well as capturing the hero Living Bullet than modifying and using his armor for his plan. Billiam using Living Bullet's armor and the Pack proceeded to do a number of robberies for machinery he would need for his master plan. He also had the Armor and Pack abduct a lard number of wealthy people adult and child alike. Some of those kidnapped were noted figures like Fox and David Xanatos, the Sanban family and their ward Dani, Toshiro Tohomiko and his daughter Kimiko, Dee Dee and her uncle Fergle O'Reilly, Scrooge McDuck and his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Flintheart Glomgold, Cheryl Vandertunt, Shere Khan, Princess Lanaluakalani, All of those abducted were wealthy in one way or another, with the exception of the Petrikov family of Simon, Betty, and Marceline because they were in possession of the Ice Elemental Crown. He was seen by Dani removing his mask and using his Semblance to remove the scars, causing his golden face to resemble his mask and letting out a mad laughter that scared Dani away that unintentionally alerted him to her presence thanks to his connection to his castle. Billiam then brought the Vanishing Isle to Mitimotu, ordering Jackal and Hyena to take Lanaluakani there to retrieve the sacred idol. During that time Dani attempted to sneak everyone out, only to be confronted by Wolf, Saluk and Billiam himself who then battled Dani who despite surprising him with her powers easily outsmarted her and turned her to gold with pieces of the Hand of Midas. Once the idol was retrieved Billiam placed it inside his finished machine and used and the Ice Elemental Crown to begin stealing all the gold in the world. During this time his castle was assaulted by the Gargoyles of Manhattan, Major Glory along with Tiki Torch and Living Bullet who personally attacked him out of revenge for using his armor and framing him for almost all of Billiam's crimes. Billiam easily held Bullet back but the fight gave the others time to gather and confront him, including Dani herself who used her powers to free the hostages when Billiam attempted to use them to force Major Glory and the others to stand down. Backed into a corner Billiam fused with his own castle, becoming a golden giant to fight against all of his enemies and held them back until Dani snuck into the throne room at the center of his new form and destroyed the idol powering the machine. Without the idol to power the machine and the charms keeping his sanity intact while wearing the Ice Elemental Crown Billiam was driven to the edge of insanity, losing control of his mind and his powers until Dani forced the Crown off him. The loss of power along with the crown caused Billiam to revert back to flesh, his curse being reversed while the Hand of Midas lost its power and its curse was broken. Billiam was later taken into prison by P.O.I.N.T. Legacy Though defeated Billiam had a lasting effect due to his scheme. Dani's hair and eye color were altered, developing a condition known as heterochromia iridium with one eye remaining blue while the other turned green to match her ghost form while her hair became half black and half white. In addition to this Dee-Dee decided to accept Major Glory's offer to become his successor to ensure what happened with Billiam would never happen to her or her family again. The aftermath of Billiam's failed scheme also seemed to release an entity known as Crom who was buried in an underground chamber in Ireland. Powers and Abilities Billiam entire body was turned to gold by the Hand of Midas, but thanks to his semblance he was still able to control it. This allowed him to survive without food, water, or even eternal organs. As long as Billiam's Aura remains intact he was effectively immortal. Semblance Gold Manipulation Billiam is able to control any form of gold no matter how large or small to such a degree he can use them as weapons, creating weapons made of gold and even use golden dust to infiltrate the bodies of his enemies and attack them from the inside. He also been shown to be able to use his Semblance by seeing and hearing anything that goes on in the Golden Castle. He was also able to manipulate his own golden body, by turning himself into a cloud of gold dust. His control was enhanced by his machine, allowing him to steal all the gold in the world. His power was so great he fused with his own castle and fought Major Glory, Living Bullet, Tiki Torch, the Gargoyles of Manhattan, Bow, Leslie, Dani and an entire air fleet of P.O.I.N.T. ships. In the GrimmFall: 101 alternate future timeline it was revealed that Billiam's Semblance had mutated now being known as Gold Construct. Which while the same as his original Semblance Gold Manipulation, the Manager can now create gold constructs and turn his body into living gold, at the cost of him not being able to control gold outside of his body, though he seems to not mind this as he can use it to replace his lost hand. It is currently unknown if Billiam of the main GrimmFall timeline Semblance has gone through the same mutation. Weapon 'Hand of Midas - The legendary artifact with the power to turn anything and anyone into solid gold with just a single small touch. Relationships Allies Hyena - Hyena a member of the Pack who along with her brother and Wolf, was hired by Billiam to act as muscle to help him enact his plan and achieve his goal. Jackal - Jackal a member of the Pack who along with his sister and Wolf, was hired by Billiam to act as muscle to help him enact his plan and achieve his goal. Wolf - Wolf along with Jackal and Hyena, was hired by Billiam to act as muscle to help him enact his plan and achieve his goal. Saluk -''' Saluk through the Hand of Midas was brought to back to life as a living of gold by Billiam. Where he found himself completely under Billiam's control, serving as his personal bodyguard and enforcer in the new era he found himself in. 'Professor Pericles -' Pericles was revealed in a credit scene to be the anonymous colleague Billiam mentioned to the Pack, who helped Billiam find and obtain focusing charms that protected Billiam's mind from the effects of the Ice Elemental's Crown. While Billiam was stopped Pericles was still apparently able to get what he wanted out of their arrangement. '''Rodigan - Billiam despises and holds a deep grudge against the country of his birth Rodigan, as well as it's people and rulers. Because of all the suffering he went through since birth as a slave, and longs of making the people and rulers of Rodigan go through the same pain and suffering he was put through. Modus - 'In the alternate timeline of GrimmFall: 101 Billiam serves as one of the highest ranked member of Modus in a seat on the Consortium as The Manager. Enemies 'Dani Phantom - Dani was among those abducted by Billiam and taken to The Vanishing Isle. She used her abilities to try to sneak around behind Billiam's back, and help break everyone free. Only to end up facing Billiam in personal combat, and ended being turned into solid gold as a result. But Dani's abilities allowed her to survive and escape the gold prison. Afterwards she would confront Billiam in a final climatic clash, and being the one that ultimately defeated Billiam and brought a end to his greed filled mad ambitions. Benedict Uno Sr. - Billiam's precise history with Benedict unknown, though Billiam seems to hold lot of anger and hatred towards him, and it was mentioned that Benedict cursed Billiam in the past. Living Bullet - 'The Justice Friend member Living Bullet hates Billiam, for not only keeping prisoner. But also for using his armor to steal machinery and wealth, and kidnap innocents, all while letting him take the blame for all crimes. Quotes * ''"BENEDICT UNO! YOU THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO SHOW MY FACE AGAIN! BUT I HAVE DONE IT!" THE GOLDEN CASTLE IS MINE! THE HAND OF MIDAS IS MINE AND NOW MY FACE IS RESTORED; ONLY NOW IT IS MADE OF THE VERY GOLD YOU CURSED ME TO WEAR!" * "I WISH FOR ALL THE GOLD, EVERYWHERE IN THE WORLD! BRING IT ALL TO ME!" * YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" "ALL OF THE GOLD IN THE WORLD IS NOW MINE! I AM THE SOLE OWNER OF EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD!" ' * To Living Bullet: "I guess it's too much to expect a hero to understand that I am doing the world favor." "No more wealth means no more elite figures hoarding their resources and using it to stand on the shoulders they deem to be lesser. Fairness and equality will reign and me…Well, I get everything I've ever wanted." Background Information Billiam Milliam is a minor character from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Trivia * In GrimmFall: 101 Billiam as The Manager is the most hedonistic member of the Consortium Category:Characters Category:Faunus Category:Modus Category:Villains